Miel y Fuego
by NocturnaIV
Summary: Hay una mirada cargada de reproche y diversión en sus ojos cuando me abraza y sus manos se cuelan por debajo de mi camiseta hasta tocar mi piel y abrazarme por la cintura. Le gusta sentirme de esa manera, directamente bajo sus dedos cuando me estrecha contra su pecho y yo definitivamente disfruto el contacto de este tonto genio.
1. Miel y Fuego

**Miel y Fuego**

Ciento cincuenta y dos imágenes de Zen. Tengo una carpeta con ciento cincuenta y dos fotografías de Zen en mi computadora. Y si soy franca son muy buenas. Tal vez me guste burlarme a su costa pero ¿Sinceramente? Si alguien es tan atractivo es casi imposible no sea tan narcisista como él. Claro, eso no significa que seré compasiva con Zen o algo así. Molestarlo es uno de mis entretenimientos principales, después de todo. Pero siento que hice la elección correcta al pedirle a Jaehee que me enviara sus fotos favoritas de Zen. Bien, nunca creí que terminasen siendo tantas. Pero son un excelente material. En algunas no lleva nada sobre el torso y en otras usa ajustada ropa que se moldea a su cuerpo. Perfectas para captar cada postura posible.

\- No podía esperar menos de ti. –le hablo a una de las fotografías de Zen que miraban directamente a la cámara con una sonrisa de aparente inocencia.

Los pasos de Saeyoung en el corredor me distraen por un momento, tengo la puerta abierta de mi estudio y me he olvidado de ponerme los audífonos después de hablar con Jaehee. El impulso de salir de aquí e ir a ver qué está haciendo él me tienta pero debo terminar con mi trabajo primero. Mis ojos vuelven a las fotografías y me detengo en una en donde se nota que está practicando alguna línea de un musical. La postura es perfecta y un profundo suspiro escapa de mis labios. Si termino pronto con esto podré hacer lo que realmente deseo. Por suerte Zen es un excelente modelo para mis diseños y algo me dice que se volverá loco de felicidad cuando le diga que lo use como fuente de inspiración para el diseño de un nuevo personaje. Mi mano dibuja sobre el papel los primeros bocetos y mis ojos van del cuerpo de mi amigo hacia los trazos que estoy haciendo. A tientas vuelvo a ponerme mis audífonos y la música me encierra en mi mundo personal. El cabello blanco, los ojos rojos, el cuerpo elástico y flexible. Zen es el perfecto modelo para lo que tengo en mente.

No sé cuánto tiempo, pero la mesa vibra y me hace dar un respingón. Me quito los audífonos y miro la foto de la fuente de mi inspiración sonriéndome.

\- ¡Zen! –saludo, soltando el lápiz.

¡Una distracción! ¡Amo las distracciones alrededor del trabajo!

 _ _-__ _Princesa ¿Tanto te alegra escuchar mi voz?_ –juega- _No me digas... ¿Se te aceleró el corazón?_

Una carcajada nada disimulada escapa de mis labios y descanso mi cabeza contra el respaldo de la cómoda silla ejecutiva de Saeyoung me compró el mes pasado.

\- ¡Oh, no tienes idea! –le sigo el juego, permitiendo que el sarcasmo gotee junto con mi buen humor- ¿No has pensado ser la voz de algún audiolibro de romance? Las chicas lo amarían. –susurró.

Y soy sincera. Algunas novelas vienen a mi cabeza donde Zen sería la perfecta voz del narrador, embelesaría a tantas mujeres que cundiría el caos. Me gusta la idea, debo decírsela a Saeyoung, le encantará saber que podríamos sacar una tajada de las ganancias.

Repentinamente me siento la malvada bruja que promete dulces a los niños...

Tal vez la malvada bruja que promete Zen a las inocentes fans.

Eso era más letal ¿No?

 _ _-__ _No creo que sus corazones lo resistirían._ –y él teatraliza su preocupación- _Me encerrarían por tantas damas hospitalizadas._

La sonrisa en mis labios se ensancha con solo oírlo. Este hombre es demasiado entretenido.

\- Oh, Zen, eras justo la motivación que necesitaba. –mi mano ha vuelto al papel antes de darme cuenta y ahora los bocetos son mucho más claros y precisos, hay mucha más energía y vitalidad en el personaje, como si estuviese tomando personalidad.

Ahora tiene una sonrisa pícara, una mirada romántica pero pecaminosa, toda su postura demuestra que está cómodo en su cuerpo.

\- Mi jefe ha estado presionándome todo el día para ver los bocetos del último personaje que le prometí y apenas decidí que raza sería. –admito.

 _ _-__ _¿Raza...? Espera, si llevas todo el día así ¿No te estás saltando comidas, verdad?_

Oh gran hermano mayor Zen... Nunca falta tu protección.

Ahora que lo pienso... La aplicación de la RFA que creó Saeyoung tiene aspectos personalizados para cada usuario. Algo me dice que la mía tiene la modalidad de hacer que cada miembro del grupo esté pendiente de mis horas de sueño, comida y si me ha dado el sol esta semana.

\- Desayuné con Saeyoung y Saeran esta mañana ¿Tú crees que mi esposo no va a estar vigilándome? Te recuerdo que creo no uno, sino dos robots-mascotas con el objetivo de protegerme y cuidarme. No puedo estar en mejores manos.

Hay un tono de orgullo en mi voz, Saeyoung es un genio, en un puñado de días había creado a Umbra y a Meowy. La habilidad de sus manos e intelecto son increíble. Cuando estoy ajetreada Umbra, el RoboDog que por suerte ya no escupe fuego, estaba pendiente de recordarme tomar un descanso, caminar un poco y no olvidar de cuidarme a mí misma. Por eso, Meowy, el RoboCat, estaba usualmente con Saeyoung haciendo exactamente la misma tarea. Así que era virtualmente imposible que olvidara de cuidarme a mí misma, tenía demasiadas personas y hasta una máquina pendiente de mí.

\- Y sobre lo otro, estoy a cargo del diseño y animación de unos personaje para un juego de fantasía y romance. –me encojo de hombros, mirando los bocetos terminados, eso bastaría para que mi jefe aprobara la idea- Necesito una motivación para terminar con un broche de oro.

Y así iniciar con mi otro proyecto. El que realmente quiero hacer.

 _ _-__ _No se diga más, princesa._ –Zen suena encantado de poder ayudar- _¿Qué tal un paseo en motocicleta conmigo?_

Me impulso al borde de la silla y estoy segura que mis ojos se han dilatado de la emoción.

\- ¿En serio? –jadeo- Júralo. Zen. Júralo. –si estuviese frente a mi movería mi dedo índice contra su nariz hasta fastidiarlo- ¡Un paseo a toda velocidad!

 _ _-__ _No sé si Saeyoung..._

Oh no...

\- No a toda velocidad. –tampoco soy suicida- Pero si rápido, por la carretera que rodea la ciudad ¿Si? –me esfuerzo por sonar lo más tierna posible, como la hermana menor que nunca tuvo- ¿Por favor? ¿Con una cereza encima? Me harías la mujer más motivada y feliz si aceptas.

La risa de Zen suena animada al otro lado de la línea. Ya estoy celebrando en silencio mi victoria antes de que él acepte con resignación.

 _ _-__ _Astuta_ _ _.__

¿Y él cómo rayos cree que conquisté a Saeyoung si no fuese por esa específica característica? Eso, mi persistencia y enorme paciencia. Claro.

Los pasos de mi esposo alejándose del corredor a su oficina captan mi atención. Y conozco el significado de ese sonido firme que resuena sobre la madera. Un suspiro se ahoga en mi garganta y niego en silencio.

\- Y ahora, gracias a ti podré continuar con mi trabajo. –le halago.

Yo aquí, alimentando un ego que ni en mil años se moriría de hambre. Pero se lo merece, ha sido una gran fuente de inspiración. Solo por esta vez le lanzaré todas las flores que Zen desea.

El impulso de correr hacia Saeyoung quiere vencer cuando termino la llamada. Pero me concentro en lo que hago. La mención de la motocicleta de Zen me ha dado una idea y agrego rápidos bocetos de un gran lobo negro, del tamaño de un oso, bastante ágil y de pelaje salvaje con ojos rojos ¿Quién quiere un caballo en un mundo de fantasía si puede tener un lobo demoniaco? Me obligo a escanear todos los dibujos y enviarlos a mi jefe, estoy algo distraída pensando en lo silenciosa que esta la casa. Saeyoung suele hablar en voz alta cuando está trabajando. Eso, sumado a los fuertes pasos en el corredor que escuché minutos antes solo es señal de que algo mayor ocurre. No tardo en enviarle un mensaje a mi jefe para pedirle que revise mi trabajo y me dispongo a recorrer la casa hacia la oficina de mi esposo.

El aire frío se cuela en mis piernas y asciende por debajo de mi falda al segundo que doy un paso dentro, el sistema de ventilación para tantas computadoras vuelve la oficina de Saeyoung en una zona de perpetuo invierno. No está atendiendo a su trabajo, lo noto porque su mirada está por encima de la pantalla y sus dedos juegan con algunas piezas o engranajes en lugar de estar en el teclado. Él esta serio. Mortalmente serio. Y eso no es bueno.

\- ¿Saeyoung...?

Él finge no escucharme. Realmente está molesto. Aunque tiene sus audífonos puestos, no está escuchando música. Así que está pendiente de mí. Pero al mismo tiempo finge ignorarme. Así que algo ocurrió entre el desayuno y este momento. Bien. No es propio de él ponerse de esta manera. Aunque Saeyoung es el tipo de persona que al acumular demasiado estrés puede ponerse arisco, en especial si no ha dormido y los pensamientos negativos lo vencen, este tipo de actitud en particular solo se debe a una cosa. Además, esta postura me recuerda a la época en que se atrincheró conmigo en el departamento de Rika e intentaba apartarme de él a toda costa.

Lo cual no es buenas noticias.

Pero las cosas no son como antes. Así que tendrá que esforzarse mucho más si cree que tiene el derecho de ponerse de esta manera conmigo ¿Acaso la experiencia no le indicó que soy una de las personas más perseverantes que existen en este planeta?

Me acerco a él por atrás. Le doy crédito por fingir que está trabajando. Pero conozco esos hombros perfectamente bien y están completamente tensos. Me acerco un poco más. Ahora están rígidos de lo tensos que están. El suspiro en mi garganta se contiene. Bueno ¿Quiere jugar de esa manera? Bien ¡Juguemos! Acorto la distancia en dos grandes zancadas y antes de que pueda hacer algo lo abrazo por atrás y mis labios van directamente al costado de su cuello. Saeyoung jadea entre la sorpresa y el gusto, lo que sea que estaba en sus manos se cae al suelo y rueda lejos de nosotros. Una sonrisa victoriosa se asoma en mis labios y puedo sentir como late con fuerza su pulso bajo mi boca.

\- No es justo... -se queja, aferrándose a mis brazos.

\- Tú no eres justo. –le corrijo, dándole una pequeña mordida en el cuello para que todo su cuerpo se relaje y se deslice sobre la silla.

No voy a permitir que este enojado conmigo por algo que seguramente no tiene sentido. En realidad, no voy a permitir que tenga pensamientos negativos, mucho menos sobre nosotros. No me importa lo que sea, debe estar alucinando si cree que voy a darle el lujo de apartarme o hundirse en sí mismo. No sé qué ocurre pero definitivamente debe ser algo que podremos solucionar.

Saeyoung hace girar su silla y me jala hasta sentarme en su regazo. Hay una mirada cargada de reproche y diversión en sus ojos cuando me abraza y sus manos se cuelan por debajo de mi camiseta hasta tocar mi piel y abrazarme por la cintura. Le gusta sentirme de esa manera, directamente bajo sus dedos cuando me estrecha contra su pecho y yo definitivamente disfruto el contacto de este tonto genio. Mis brazos rodean su cuello para apretarme más contra él, juego con algo de trampa, lo sé, porque apoyo mi pecho contra el suyo y por el sonrojo en sus mejillas sé que se ha dado cuenta de algo.

\- No llevas sostén. –jadea con genuina sorpresa y sus manos suben por mi cintura hacia mi espalda confirmando su argumento.

\- Claro, estoy en mi casa. –respondo tranquila, complacida al notar lo tentado que esta por echar un vistazo hacia mi escote- Y esta habitación es muy fría. –susurro, presionándome más contra él- Así que tienes que calentarme. En realidad...

Me separo solo un poco y le quito la chaqueta deportiva. Él intenta protestar pero también le quito la camiseta de manga larga con algo de brusquedad. Sus lentes se caen ligeramente por su nariz y logro atraparlos. Una sonrisa de disculpas asoma en mis labios cuando se los pongo en el puente de su nariz. Pero él luce sorprendido. Ahora solo lleva una fina camiseta de tirantes y su piel se eriza por el aire acondicionado. Pero cuando lo abrazo otra vez, apoyándome del todo contra su cuerpo, por fin se da cuenta de mis intenciones. La fina tela que nos separa no disimula el frío que mi cuerpo siente. Así que presiono más mi pecho contra el suyo y guío sus manos otra vez bajo mi ropa para que me abrace por la cintura.

\- El calor corporal es la mejor forma de subir la temperatura ¿No crees? –susurro contra su oído.

La mezcla entre un grito ahogado y alguna palabra en un idioma alienígena sale de su boca. Asumo que intentó decir una palabra, porque sonó como mi nombre, una protesta, una maldición y todo eso mezclado al mismo tiempo. Sus dedos tiemblan ligeramente contra mi piel, presa de los nervios. Este es el mismo Saeyoung que casi se desmaya cuando tiempo atrás le pregunté si quería que le hiciera un show privado frente a una de las cámaras de la CCTV o que salió huyendo, presa de los nervios, cuando me negué a acomodarme la falda después de que esta se subiera en uno de nuestros juegos.

\- ¿Y Saeran? –pregunta, parece estarse debatiendo entre ir por una caminata o buscar mis labios.

Sinceramente espero que se decida por lo segundo.

Mis ojos van directamente al reloj en la esquina inferior derecha de una de las pantallas más cercanas.

\- Aun debe estar en la consulta de su psicólogo. –respondo- Pero luego de eso irá directamente a casa de Yoosung a pasar el rato.

\- No sabía que eran tan amigos. –sus manos se están relajando, vuelven a mi cintura donde me acarician suavemente.

\- No creo que podamos adelantar teorías. –me separo un poco, sentándome mejor en su regazo para mirarlo a los ojos- Pero creo que podrían llevarse bien. Además, le pedí a Yoosung que invitara a Saeran a cenar, así que volverá tarde.

Él asiente, sé que una parte de él se preocupará siempre por su hermano, pensando si estará bien o seguro, si algo podría pasarle porque él no está cerca para vigilarlo. Saeran tiene un largo camino para recuperarse y sanar sus heridas. No solo estuvo en cientos de situaciones que nadie debería haber experimentado, sino que técnicamente estuvo aislado de una dinámica social sana y bajo un coctel de drogas que él nunca pidió. Por eso insistí tanto en que él viviera con nosotros, ni Saeyoung ni yo podríamos estar en paz sin saber que él está bien. Además, esta casa es lo suficientemente grande para darle la privacidad que puede necesitar. Yoosung es una gran elección para ayudar a Saeran, es alguien increíblemente amable y dulce, con quien es virtualmente imposible no sonreír. Además, tienen demasiadas cosas en común, hasta en formas que muy poca gente se daría cuenta. En el fondo, tengo la esperanza de que una amistad entre ambos sea una buena influencia no solo para Saeran.

\- No es justo. –repite Saeyoung sacándome de mis recuerdos. Su agarre se vuelve firme y sus labios encuentran un espacio en mi camiseta para besarme al costado de mi cuello- Creo que tengo derecho a enojarme un poco... por tonto que parezca. –se queja casi infantil.

Así que es consciente que sea lo que sea que pasa no es algo serio. Un suspiro de alivio escapa de mis labios y lo abrazo con más fuerza. A veces temo despertar un día y no encontrarlo. Él es el tipo de persona que se esforzaría demasiado por mantenernos seguros a Saeran y a mí, a costa de sí mismo.

\- No creo que tengas derecho a enojarte conmigo. –sentencio, tomándolo del rostro, sus ojos ámbar lucen ligeramente confusos cuando hablo- Soy increíble. –le recuerdo.

Una risa animada escapa de sus labios. No niega mis palabras, pero se divierte al oírme tan segura de mi misma. Me permito una sonrisa victoriosa. Esto me gusta, oírlo reír sin forzarse a sí mismo es musical para mí.

\- ¿No es eso un poco ególatra de tu parte? –aventura, aunque sé que no lo dice en serio.

\- Disculpa. –apoyo teatralmente una mano en mi pecho- Pero debo ser bastante increíble no solo para haber conquistado a un Dios, sino por haberme casado con él en tiempo record. Así que permíteme alardear de ello.

Ahora debo aferrarme a los brazos de la silla para no caer. Saeyoung ríe a carcajadas por mi argumento, dejando caer su nuca hacia atrás. Me uno a él, aunque más contagiada por el cómo se ríe a por encontrar mi argumento gracioso. Porque hablo en serio. Bajarme a un Dios a mi cama es una cosa pero ¿Casarme con él? Alguien debería darme un premio. En especial cuando ese Dios luchó tanto por apartarme de su lado.

\- No sé cómo lo haces. –me dice, sus lentes se han resbalado hasta la punta de su nariz- Pero escucharte desaparece cualquier duda de mi cabeza.

\- Soy tu mezcla perfecta entre sacerdotisa y bruja personal. Por ti hago curaciones y hechizos. – sentencio, acomodando sus lentes con cuidado, mis dedos se entretienen en el marco llamativo que tan bien lo define.

La primera vez que vi una foto de él usando estos lentes reparé en esta combinación que gritaba peligro. Casi como si tuviese una cinta de seguridad y la palabra " _Precaución_ " rodeando su mirada. Al inicio pensé que era algo geek, lo que hizo que inmediatamente repara en él. Solo el tiempo me indicaría que era una advertencia muy literal. Pero hay premios muy grandes en la vida que están atrás de este tipo de cintas.

\- Cada día agradezco que te quedaras conmigo. –captura mi mano y apoya su mejilla sobre la palma de la misma- A veces temo mi buena suerte y...

Lo estoy mirando con seriedad y él se corta inmediatamente. Ahora es Saeyoung quien sonríe con disculpa. Los malos hábitos no desaparecen, lo sé y para él es muy difícil olvidar todos esos pensamientos negativos y pesimistas sobre sí mismo o su vida. Por lo menos ahora los expresa en voz alta y no los oculta atrás de sus bromas.

\- Para mí fue el destino. –le digo- Saeran fue quien me guio hacia ti...

\- Había más gente en ese chat, te guio a _nosotros_. –me corrige.

Punto a su favor.

Una sonrisa ladeada aparece en mis labios.

\- Ya, pero ¡Pobre de mí! Me di cuenta que a Jaehee no le gustaban las chicas. Así que tuve que ir por la otra persona con lentes e inteligente.

Bromeo totalmente. Y sus ojos ámbar se calientan, parecen miel bajo la chispa de la diversión. La sonrisa en sus labios es astuta y su agarre se vuelve tan firme que atrae mis caderas a su cuerpo, montándome sobre las suyas. El aire escapa de mis labios antes de darme cuenta y se nota que ha encontrado otra fuente de diversión.

\- ¿Ah, sí? –sigue mi obvia broma- Creo que puedo conseguir un traje similar al de ella y una peluca... -medita, juguetón- Aunque no podré cumplirte con la parte de su... -mira su pecho.

Yo contengo la risa.

\- _Delantera._ –opto por este casto sinónimo, si, Jaehee tiene unos grandes pechos bien ocultos bajo su ropa ejecutiva- Pero ¿Bromeas? –me muerdo el labio inferior- Te verías mucho mejor que ella en esa ropa.

Y hablo en serio.

Saeyoung se da cuenta porque vuelve a sonrojarse y se pone nervioso. Usualmente sus bromas sobre vestirse de mujer son para incomodar al resto, para engañarlos ¿Conmigo? Ya debería saber que lo único que va a lograr es que yo le señale lo hermosa o atractiva que se ve.

\- Estás muy astuta hoy. –me regaña.

Oh, todo porque él estaba todo meditabundo y algo enojado, me forzó a sacar mi mejor arsenal para recuperar su alegría.

Y... porque me gusta ganarle al Rey de las bromas.

Una sonrisa orgullosa se asoma en mis labios, pero me corto cuando el vibrar de mi celular nos toma a los dos por sorpresa. Por un segundo me propulso hacia atrás, olvidando que no hay un respaldo atrás de mí, pero Saeyoung mantiene su agarre firme en mi cintura, así que termino con la espalda arqueada, mirando el mundo al revés. Solo con algo de esfuerzo me las arreglo para tomar el celular del bolsillo de mi falda y elevo mi rostro en búsqueda de mi esposo. El cabello de fuego y la mirada de miel caliente se asoman por entre mis pechos con una picardía que hace que mi alma caiga hasta el Inframundo.

¿Qué...?

Me hace una señal y recuerdo que he contestado. Rápidamente acerco el celular a mi oído y escucho la voz de mi jefe. Ni siquiera lo escucho del todo, Saeyoung juguetonamente muerde la tela de mi ropa, justo sobre mi esternón. El roce de sus dientes eriza mi piel.

Oh no...

Ahí está el humor sádico de mi esposo.

\- _¿...Me estás escuchando?_

Yo doy un respingón, la boca de Saeyoung viaja hacia un costado de mi pecho y siento su aliento caliente por sobre la tela de mi camiseta. Al parecer recuerda muy bien que no llevo sostén y la habitación es helada. Mi corazón se dispara y la alarma en mi mirada debe divertirle porque sonríe más a gusto.

\- Creo que hay mala conexión... -susurro, intento mantener mi voz normal.

\- _Reunión. Chat. Ahora._ –y mi jefe cuelga.

El celular casi resbala de mis dedos cuando Saeyoung sube y me besa en el mismo lugar en donde yo lo besé antes, justo sobre la vena palpitante de mi cuello. Un suspiro escapa de mis labios y mis dedos se aferran a sus brazos.

\- Tengo una reunión... -susurro y sueno increíblemente frustrada.

\- Oh, claro. –él se separa fingiendo tranquilidad.

Sádico. Sádico. Sádico. Mil veces sádico.

Me voy a vengar.

Pero...

\- Podría no ir... -aventuro.

Saeran no llegará en mucho tiempo...

Hay que aprovechar ¿No...?

Saeyoung sonríe con aprobación, ni siquiera me forzará a ser cumplida con mis labores.

Pero...

¡El proyecto que quiero hacer!

Me separo de golpe y a tropezones me paro, acomodando mi falda.

\- Esto es importante. –sentencio, casi corriendo fuera de la oficina que repentinamente parece un sauna para mí- Muy importante.

\- ¡No te olvides de ponerte sostén! –se burla.

\- ¡Obviamente! –casi gruño, exasperada.

Y redirijo mis pasos hacia nuestro dormitorio. La carcajada de Saeyoung desde el corredor es suficiente aviso para saber que me ha visto. Pero no lo miro. Aun con un poco de dignidad me pongo un sostén y arreglo mi ropa para que mi jefe no se dé cuenta que estuve a punto de botar el trabajo por tener un encuentro apasionado con un travieso demonio. Cuando vuelvo a mi estudio, noto que Saeyoung se ha sentado diligentemente en el gran cojín que hay en la esquina. Me sonríe con fingida inocencia. Él sabe que su presencia me pone nerviosa después de lo que hizo. Pero yo finjo tranquilidad y me encamino a mi computadora. Acepto la videollamada y me doy cuenta muy tarde que no está conectado el headset. La voz de mi jefe sale por los parlantes en un grito poderoso que hace a Saeyoung casi levantarse.

- _¿Se puede saber qué es esto?_

Mis ojos no se apartan de la cámara, me mantengo tranquila. Pero lejos de la vista de mi jefe extiendo la mano para detener a mi esposo de lanzarse a mi supuesto rescate. No desvío mi mirada pero noto que Saeyoung está equilibrándose entre estar sentado y parado. Una pequeña sonrisa se forma en mis labios, pero la disimulo bien mientras mi jefe sacude los bocetos que hice y los golpea como loco antes de seguir gritando. Cuando puedo le lanzo una mirada a Saeyoung y noto que el gracioso genio ha desaparecido y el agente secreto, letal y peligroso está presente. Mi mano se agita para llamar su atención e intento calmarlo, le hago una señal de que todo está bien. Pero no ayuda que mi jefe grite diciendo que eso no es lo que me pidió y que ya estoy en mi último plazo. Lo dejo hablar, atenta. Esta es la primera vez que Saeyoung escucha una de mis videollamadas del trabajo, así que esta impresionado, enojado y luchando por confiar en mí en lugar de atacar a mi jefe, con suerte verbalmente pero posiblemente por medio de sus habilidades de hacker.

Lo que él no entiende es que estoy acostumbrada. Mi jefe es explosivo. No grosero, pero grita demasiado. Una pequeña dinamita lista para destruir todo a su alrededor.

\- _¡Son solo borradores! ¡Borradores! ¿Qué se supone que haga yo con estos bocetos a medio hacer...?_

Mi mente se desconecta ligeramente. Por norma general los artistas somos sensibles, tenemos los sentimientos a flor de piel y los trasmitimos por medio de nuestro arte. Letras, música, actuación, dibujo, no importa. Por medio del talento que fuese damos nuestro corazón y alma. Pero la razón por la que no desistí con Saeyoung es esto, soy paciente, me mantengo tranquila. No improvisé a su alrededor cuando los problemas cayeron sobre nosotros. En realidad, es gracias a gente como mi jefe que pude mantenerme tranquila cuando Saeyoung intentaba apartarme de su lado tiempo atrás. La experiencia me ha hecho entender no las palabras, sino el lenguaje corporal de la gente ¿Qué me dicen sus gestos? ¿Qué trasmite su mirada? Con Saeyoung podía ver sus miedos, dudas, temores y un profundo sentimiento cálido queriendo alcanzarme. En el caso de mi jefe, que posiblemente ha dormido cinco horas en toda esta semana, con estrés, no sabe si lograremos tener todo para la fecha prometida, puedo ver un mar de frustraciones y miedos. Solo está dejando salir todo su estrés y casualmente yo estoy en su camino. Pero eso no entiende Saeyoung, que por suerte la cámara no lo capta o mi jefe saldría corriendo por la mirada que está lanzando.

Cuando los gritos terminan y mi jefe deja de recordarme a la caricatura de un toro embravecido, me adelanto y tomo el mail que he impreso previamente, suponiendo que esto podía ocurrir y con toda la calma del mundo acerco el papel a la cámara y recito de memoria.

\- " _Necesito que me envíes los bocetos del nuevo personaje, el resto lo discutiremos antes de avanzar más. No necesitas apresurarte porque va a ser un personaje secundario del cual abriremos la ruta en una expansión para mantener al público pendiente_ " –bajo el papel para asomar mi mirada- Ahí están los bocetos. –anuncio y retiro del todo el papel.

Saeyoung contiene una carcajada entre sus manos, desde su posición puede notar el rostro repentinamente pálido de mi jefe que ha drenado todo su enojo y ahora se sonroja de vergüenza.

\- _Yo..._

\- Espero que no haya olvidado el número de mi cuenta bancaria. –le ayudo, con una amable sonrisa.

Hey, seré paciente pero no samaritana o ingenua.

Mi jefe parpadea con sorpresa y luego asiente en silencio.

\- He pensado llamarlo Zeiv, -mis ojos miran el boceto aunque se exactamente qué he dibujado- es un asesino, un elfo oscuro, con piel de ébano, cabello blanco y ojos rojos. Ágil, atlético, diestro en dos espadas, su compañero de caza es ese lobo demoniaco.

Zen fue el perfecto modelo para un personaje así, carismático, seductor, divertido de escuchar ante su seguridad excesiva. Mi jefe puede ver las posturas de Zeiv, pícaro y divertido, peligroso y atrayente. Las jugadoras querrán su ruta desesperadamente cuando vean que no podrán tenerlo en la primera parte del juego. Así que insistirán por él, pagarán cualquier extensión para poder jugar su ruta porque se revelará poco de él, será un personaje secundario pero con una voz atractiva e hipnótica. Mi jefe parece disfrutar de la idea y yo sonrío con orgullo. Ahora está de buen humor.

\- Tengo una sugerencia para dos personajes más para la expansión. –comienzo, esto era lo que quería hacer desde el inicio, mi proyecto, me muerdo el labio inferior pero procedo con seguridad- No deben aparecer mucho, así que no debemos cambiar muchas cosas.

Mi jefe se pone alerta, un poco a la defensiva.

Mis manos vuelan hacia un dibujo pintado y detallado de dos gemelos dándose la espalda uno a otro. El primero se ve ligeramente más corpulento y un poco más alto, saludable, cabello rojo oscuro y ojos dorados, luce una gran sonrisa, divertido y con mirada cínica. Como todos los personajes del juego es una mezcla de fantasía y erotismo a la vista, con pantalones de montar a la cadera y correas cruzando su pecho desnudo. El otro hermano tiene el cabello blanco y parece frío y cruel, sus ojos son aguamarina, lleva ropa de cacería oscura, parece un depredador y una correa roja rodea su estilizado cuello.

\- _¿Qué...?_

Por mi mirada periférica noto a Saeyoung paralizado en su lugar. Me tiento y le echo un vistazo. Una sonrisa amplia se forma en mis labios al notar que está completamente rojo, he mostrado el dibujo de forma que él también pueda verlo también. En la parte de arriba, sobre el pelirrojo, se lee " _Zero_ " y el albino tiene el nombre de " _Orez_ ". Muy lentamente giro el papel y Saeyoung contiene un jadeo. Los mismos personajes, sí, pero el pelirrojo tiene orejas de tigre y la boca abierta mostrando sus colmillos, tiene una cola en tonos rojizos con líneas oscuras que se enreda en la pierna del personaje, sigue luciendo divertido a pesar de las garras en sus manos y el cómo sus hombros y brazos muestran líneas negras y rojas en la parte trasera, como si alguien hubiese pintado con acuarelas sobre su piel. El albino tiene orejas de lobo, letales caninos y luce más pálido, como de mármol, resaltando más su mirada, su cabello ha crecido ligeramente, se ve salvaje y parece que está a punto de aullar. En ambos personajes se admira el pelaje cubrir sus brazos, desde las puntas de sus dedos alargados y con garras hasta sus codos. Aunque diferentes, ambos se ven imponentes y se notaba un aire familiar entre ambos. Aun quiero dibujar a " _Zero_ " con lentes.

\- Queríamos pequeñas misiones para subir las habilidades de la protagonista ¿No? Bueno, Zero sería quien da esas misiones y puede darle información de su interés romántico. Algo así como un agente secreto. Orez sería algo así como un cazador. Si la protagonista no hace progresos, cada cierto tiempo él la cazaría. Orez nos daría opciones de finales malos.

\- _Ya..._ -no hay mucha seguridad en su voz- _¿Por qué los rasgos animales?_

\- Ellos son teriomorfistas. En el juego tenemos elfos y elfos oscuros, ángeles y demonios. Bueno, esta es una raza de criaturas que se pueden transformar parcial o totalmente en algún mamífero. Zero en un tigre y Orez en un lobo ártico. –noto que aún hay duda en la mirada de mi jefe- Zero es un _werecat_ , un hombre tigre y Orez un _licántropo_ , un hombre lobo. Pero en lugar de ser una maldición o especies por separado, son una misma raza. Ambos son gemelos, tienen mucho en común y al mismo tiempo son diferentes. Y podrían ser rutas románticas en la siguiente expansión. –giro el papel para mostrar otra vez su forma humana- La gente ama a los gemelos. –tiento.

Sé que hay parte de culpa por haberme gritado cuando mi jefe asiente con resignación y accede a pensarlo. Pero sé que ese es un sí y me comprometo en escanear las imágenes más tarde para que las vea mejor. Esto es lo que quería desde el inicio, siento mis manos picarme, quiero dibujarlos, desarrollar sus personajes, hacerlos especiales, únicos. Cuando la videollamada termina estoy tentada en tomar un lápiz.

\- No entiendo...

La voy de Saeyoung me corta y giro mi silla en su dirección. Él luce perdido, no hay humor en su mirada, pero tampoco está avergonzado o emocionado. Solo hay intriga, confusión, su cerebro intenta unir las piezas a gran velocidad pero se nota que la principal le falta. Eso es raro para él. Así que espero un poco, confío en su mente. Él busca el hilo por donde iniciar su búsqueda.

\- Cuando te vi viendo fotografías de Zen era por que estabas creando un personaje basado en él. –concluye, suena lógico y cuando asiento, continúa- ¿Por qué él?

Eso me sorprende.

\- ¿Por qué suspirabas cuando lo veías? –no hay reproche ni enojo en su voz, hay un poco de...

¿Miedo...?

Mis ojos se abren con sorpresa.

Por eso estaba así.

Y aunque sabía que era imposible y algo tonto, él se sentía inseguro.

Saeyoung es de las pocas personas que no le molesta que su pareja admire el atractivo de alguien más. Si le digo que Yoosung se ve adorable cuando lo molesta, él me dará un largo discurso que apoyará mis palabras. Y cuando le comenté que Jumin tenía una voz atractiva y distante, Saeyoung me contó una anécdota donde una llamada de este a las tres de la mañana casi le hizo caerse de la cama. Esa es de las cosas que me más gustan de él, somos un equipo que encontrará la parte divertida de todo, que confiamos en el otro. Así que ahora es mi cerebro quien trabaja rápidamente ¿Qué tiene Zen de diferente? Él es su amigo, lo ha ayudado a que se hiciera famoso...

Oh.

Mi mirada se suaviza cuando la clavo en él. Esta vez no me contengo y salto de mi silla, avanzo hacia él y lo abrazo, cayendo sobre su cuerpo. El gran cojín que sirve de silla de repente parece un tipo de cama pequeña. Las manos de Saeyoung me toman con fuerza de la cintura, parece que es ahora él quien teme que desaparezca. Mi tonto genio.

\- Te amo. –le susurro, tomando su rostro.

No es que él crea que Zen me va a robar de sus manos o yo me enamoraré de él. Son unos celos diferentes, son inseguridades que han estado ahí por demasiado tiempo. Zen ha sido por años lo que él no había podido ser. Saeyoung, viviendo en las sombras, mientras Zen vivía bajo la luz, los reflectores, siendo conocido mientras mi esposo luchaba por borrar su rastro. Aun ahora, por culpa de su padre, debe mantener un perfil bajo, no atraer demasiado la atención del posible próximo presidente. Bueno, eso va para Saeran también, por supuesto, es el tipo de vida que debemos tener.

Mi mano con la alianza de matrimonio toca su mejilla y sonrío.

\- Suspiraba porque sabía que el personaje gustaría y podría meter a mis gemelos al proyecto. Suspiraba por ellos. –explico- No he olvidado lo triste que sonabas cuando me dijiste que si desaparecieras no habría una marca en el mundo que fuese tuya. Si pudiera le pondría a una estrella tu nombre... -me sonrojo y bajo la mirada, algo apenada- Pero puedo crear un personaje inspirado en ti, uno que vivirá en el corazón de muchas personas, que será recordado. El arte nunca desaparece... -aventuro, dándome cuenta que suena algo tonto cuando lo digo en voz alta.

Porque vendrán otros personajes, otros juegos y podrán olvidarse de ese amor ¿No? Aunque quiero diseñar a estos gemelos de tal forma que los jugadores no puedan apartarlos de su mente, que la gente sienta sus almas conectadas a ellos y los mantengan cerca de su corazón ¿Era una idea demasiado descabellada? La mano de mi esposo me hace encontrarme con él. La mirada de Saeyoung parece brillar demasiado y tardo un segundo en darme cuenta que esta conmovido hasta el punto de las lágrimas. Eso solo empeora mi sonrojo y aparto la mirada sin saber exactamente qué decir.

\- Eres maravillosa. –me susurra, tomando mi mentón para que lo mire y me pierda en sus ojos ámbar.

\- Quiero hacerte inmortal con los medios que tengo a mi alcance. –mi voz se vuelve firme, segura- Aunque sea un pedacito vivirá eternamente en uno de mis personajes. Y... -ladeo el rostro- Francamente pienso que te queda esos rasgos de tigre.

Saeyoung levanta las cejas y una sonrisa flora en sus labios.

\- ¿Ah, si...?

\- Bueno. –me apresuro- Ya sé que te gustan los gatos y los perros. –lo señalo con mi dedo índice- Y que te empeñas más con los gatos porque eso molesta a Zen y a Jumin. Pero no me satisfacía la idea de hacer a " _Zero_ " como ninguno de esos dos animales porque no te pareces enteramente a ninguno de los dos. Y... de repente vi a los tigres, que van con tu cabello y... -me muerdo el labio inferior- bueno, obviamente es más erótica la idea de un depredador grande y... -mis mejillas están ardiendo, así que veo hacia el techo para calmarme- Con Saeran fue más fácil, aunque salvaje y distante, él busca desesperadamente alguien en quien apoyarse y cuando lo hace es increíblemente leal, eso me hizo pensar en un lobo y para darle contraste a " _Orez_ " lo hice con cabello blanco. –respiro un poco más calmada y busco sus ojos- Si lo hago bien serán personajes que la gente no olvidará.

\- Pero me basta con vivir en ti, en la persona que amo.

\- Pues... No lo hago solo por ti. –le recuerdo- También es por nuestro Saeran.

Su sonrisa se agranda.

\- Me gusta cuando la llamas así.

\- Él también es mi hermano. –le recuerdo, no me parece que este diciendo nada extraño- Mi familia son ustedes dos y él tal vez no diga mucho, pero sé que le gustará la idea... o haré que le guste.

\- Le encantará. Solo es un poco...

\- ¿Tsundere? –aventuro el término japonés- Me pregunto... ¿Será genético?

\- Malvada. –me acusa, atrayéndome más contra su pecho- No me agrada tu jefe, tal vez deba darle una lección...

\- Deja a mi jefe fuera de tus castigos divinos. –ruego, rodeando su cuello- Si, es temperamental, pero tiene gran reconocimiento en la industria.

\- Podría hacer un juego para ti, sería un éxito. No tendrías que trabajar con alguien así.

Y sé que lo dice en serio, si se lo propone podría crear una nueva experiencia en juegos de romance. Lo sé.

\- No es por alardear... -juega, sus dedos se meten bajo mi falda y acarician mis muslos- Pero las cosas que hago...

Mis caderas se ondean ante la ascendente caricia.

\- ...suelen ser maravillosas. –jadeo en respuesta sin darme cuenta.

No es justo.

No lo es.

Saeyoung sonríe de lado y yo creo que moriré de vergüenza.

No es justo... sus hábiles dedos están distrayéndome demasiado rápido. Si hace eso puede lograr que diga lo primero que estoy pensando. Y por la forma en que sonríe, parece que he despertado su capacidad de tener en el borde a su víctima hasta volverla loca.

Y ahora su víctima soy yo.

\- Entonces... -se estira, mordiendo mi labio inferior antes de susurrar contra mis labios, totalmente desvergonzado- Tal vez deba _hacerte_ a ti algo ¿No? –y sus dedos dejan un camino cálido por mis muslos.

Su cabello rojizo cubre ligeramente sus ojos ámbar. En este momento siento que veo llamas de fuego sobre oro fundiéndose en miel. El aire escapa de mis labios y me apoyo mejor sobre él. El recorrido de sus dedos no tarda en desviarse hasta mis caderas, siguiendo el borde de la falda hasta llegar a la parte delantera. Mi cuerpo se calienta demasiado rápido, la presión de su tacto me tienen expectante y no se desde qué punto he estado mordiendo mi labio inferior pero está palpitando bajo mi agarre.

Y sorpresivamente sus dedos bajan en picada por mi cadera.

\- Dios... -jadeo, arqueándome hacia él.

\- Aquí estoy. –me susurra ególatra, antes de girarnos para recostarme en el cojín y cubrirme con su cuerpo- ¿Recuerdas cómo me provocaste en mi estudio?

Asiento, sus dedos no se mueven, puedo sentir sus nudillos tocar mis muslos o mejor dicho son estos últimos los que están apretando su mano en búsqueda de mayor contacto ascendente. Pero él no se mueve, solo sonríe divertido.

\- Voy a disfrutar a profundidad que eres mía, mi Diosa. –roza sus labios con los míos apenas un segundo, haciéndome protestar- Pero... Este es tu castigo.

Y puedo jurar que es una promesa cuando lo veo descender entre mis muslos y solo su cabello queda en mi periferia. Mis ojos se cierran cuando me dejo llevar. Definitivamente debo provocar más la ira de este Dios.

 **¡Saludos criaturitas diurnas y nocturnas!** ¿Se nota que él es mi ruta favorita?

A honor de todas las dibujantes que son fans de Seven, quise hacer a MC parte de su gremio. También que ese es el tipo de trabajo que en ciertas circunstancias puede hacerse desde casa y por eso se justificaba que cuando todo ocurrió, ella pudiese mantenerse en movimiento o encerrada. Además ¡Los dibujantes de este fandom son geniales! Pero como yo no dibujo, por lo menos pude hacer a la protagonista una ¿No?

La idea de los personajes inspirados en Saeyoung y Saeran se me vino por la idea que vi de orejas de gato en Seven y de perrito en Saeran. Así que quise llevarlo un poco más allá.

Además, por medio del arte, es como demostramos que Saeyoung dejó marcas en nosotros ¿No?

¡Nos leemos!

Nocturna4


	2. Impresionado

**¿Impresionado?**

Me arrepiento de todas mis acciones.

Bien… No.

Me arrepiento de _ciertas_ acciones recientes.

Yoosung me mira con anhelo expectante desde el otro lado de la mesa del comedor. Sus ojos púrpura denotan curiosidad extrema y esa inocencia que usualmente nos anima a molestarlo. Mis ojos van hacia Saeyoung, parado a mis espaldas y noto que está conteniendo una sonrisa cruel en sus labios.

El muy…

Suspiro pesadamente y mi mano hace garabatos sobre mi cuaderno de dibujo para mantener la postura. Si solo se tratase de Yoosung hubiese aprovechado su pregunta para avergonzarlo y dejarlo tan rojo que tardaría días en mirar a la cara a quien fuese. Pero entre él y yo está sentado Saeran, quien mantiene al mínimo su sonrisa sádica y burlona en mi dirección. Me estaba poniendo a prueba. Cuando sus ojos aguamarina se encuentran con los míos, parece retarme.

" _Anda, impresióname_ "

Estos hermanos van a ser mi ruina.

Saeyoung sabe que me estoy conteniendo por su hermano. En realidad, él también está actuando lo más moderadamente posible debido a Saeran. No es que lo tratemos con pinzas o creamos que se va a romper pero ¿Sinceramente? Muy en el fondo queremos impresionarlo, ganarnos su reconocimiento y afecto. Saeran es nuestro hermano, algo rebelde y arisco, pero hay tantas emociones dentro de él que cuando deja salir un poco de ellas es como el extracto más puro y refinado de algo valioso. Claro, nunca se lo hemos dicho porque seguramente se burlaría de nosotros. Pero es nuestra debilidad, queremos hacerlo feliz. Y muy a su manera él lo sabe, es consciente de ello. Chico listo. Ahora me esta poniendo un reto a mí, tal vez como venganza por la foto que publiqué de él comiendo el helado casero que hice la anterior semana.

Pero…

¿Qué culpa tengo yo? Saeran lucía tan a gusto e impresionado al probarlo que no pude evitar tomar tantas fotos como una madre primeriza.

¡Cualquiera hubiese hecho lo mismo en mi lugar!

Pero esta es su venganza.

" _Impresióname_ "

Saeyoung deja caer sus manos sobre mis hombros y sus pulgares hacen pequeños círculos a los costados de mi columna vertebral, en un masaje que se supone debe relajarme. Ayudarme a centrarme.

Error.

Él sabe que solo es una forma de distracción. No me esta dando ningún apoyo. Él esta disfrutando de mi debate interno. Porque si Saeyoung estuviese en mi lugar querría tomar provecho de tal oportunidad servida en bandeja de plata. Esta es la tentación extrema ¡Solo hay que mirar la carita de cachorrito de Yoosung para sentir una vena perversa despertarse! Y Saeran lo sabe. Él es consciente de lo difícil que es para mí controlar mis burlas al mínimo.

Estos dos hermanos van a matarme.

\- ¿Es… muy malo? –pregunta la inocente criatura frente a mí.

\- No. –lucho por sonreír equilibradamente- En realidad es una excelente duda. Muy común.

Digo…

Cualquier sumiso y masoquista como él querría saber la diferencia entre un Amo y un Sádico ¿No? Aun si él no sabe que, bueno, él es un sumiso _y_ un masoquista. El combo completo.

Mis ojos van hacia Saeran, tiene un brillo peligroso en su mirada, se encuentra divertido de una forma casi maquiavélica. No despierta temor en mí, pero si un reto. Me esta poniendo a prueba, es verdad. En teoría, tiene las de ganar. Pero no es la primera vez que juego contra un Choi al que le he dado la ventaja desde el inicio. Como si lo invocara, los dedos de Saeyoung siguen con su masaje en mi espalda un poco más fuerte, haciéndose notar, su precisión es perfecta y la única razón por la que no me derrito es por la compasión que tiene conmigo al mantener sus manos a la vista de todos. Mi mirada se mueve hacia la mano de mi esposo donde está un aro de matrimonio idéntico al mío. Ahí miro las cinceladas en forma de tres estrellas que se conectan con una fina línea entre sí. El _Cinturón de Orión_. Un pedazo simbólico del cielo nocturno pero con un significado mucho mayor para nosotros. Y eso me recuerda quién soy.

No es la primera vez que venzo a un Choi dándole ventaja.

Mi sonrisa se vuelve divertida y puedo notar la alerta en la mirada de Saeran. Por un momento creo que convencerá a Yoosung de retirar su pregunta, pero su terquedad lo mantiene en su lugar. Perfecto. Mi rostro cae hacia atrás y Saeyoung inclina su cabeza para mirarme, intrigado. El cabello rojizo cae suavemente en mi dirección y sus lentes parecen ligeramente suspendidos de su rostro por culpa de la gravedad. Hay curiosidad en su mirada miel.

\- ¿Qué tanto permiso demostrativo tengo? –pregunto y lanzo mi reto también hacia Saeran.

En la periferia de mi mirada noto a Yoosung extrañado. Y con justa razón. No sabe que está frente a depredadores.

\- Absoluta. –responde Saeyoung y noto su sonrisa incrementarse.

\- Lo que quieras. –me responde Saeran, encogiéndose de hombros con aparente indiferencia.

Me propulso hacia el frente para mirar a Yoosung, apoyando mi torso sobre la mesa. Me muevo tan rápido que él da un respingón en su lugar. Él es una criatura pura y de conocimientos simples de este tema y si no quiero terminar con una cátedra sobre BDSM, debo mantener mis explicaciones lo más simples posibles.

Pero primero…

\- ¿A qué se debe tu duda? –aventuro.

Yoosung se sonroja y sus dedos juegan con su celular. Él es un chico sincero, como un cachorrito que se delata solo. No debo esperar mucho para que vuelva a mirarme, expectante y tímido.

\- Saeran y yo estábamos viendo un maratón de " _Indiana Jones_ "… -comienza.

Asiento, lo recuerdo, se habían instalado desde la mañana en la sala. Yoosung nos estaba ayudando a integrar a Saeran a la cultura general. Por _increíble_ que parezca, ser parte de un culto que mantiene a sus miembros aislados en la montaña y bajo adoctrinamiento no daba mucho permiso para conocer el último libro de adolescentes sobrenaturales en un triángulo amoroso o la serie popular de detectives en un futurístico mundo decadente. Mi mano se aprieta con fuerza y me recuerdo mantener la calma. Saeran no necesita mi repentino enojo cada vez que recuerdo los años de cocteles de drogas y condicionamiento extremo que vivió. Este es el presente, donde él esta con su familia, nosotros, y tiene terapia regular y los miembros de la RFA están siempre dispuestos a ayudarnos. Pero el que mejor la pasaba es Yoosung, porque tiene a alguien cercano a su edad a quien puede enseñarle cosas y en especial no le importa los filosos o cínicos comentarios de Saeran.

Pero ¿En qué punto ver " _Indiana Jones_ " con mi cuñado le llevó a tenerme en la versión pervertida de la charla de las abejas y las flores…?

\- Bueno… un compañero de la universidad me llamó y le dije que no podía verlo hoy porque ya tenía planes… -continúa.

\- Lo llaman mucho, –interviene Saeran con su tono es rudo- es popular. –casi escupe esa palabra.

Los dedos de Saeyoung se detienen un segundo y solo me sostiene por los hombros. No necesito mirarlo, estamos pensando lo mismo ¿Acaso nuestro pequeño hermanito tiene celos de que alguien le quite a su nuevo amigo…? ¿Podría ser…?

\- ¡No es verdad! –Yoosung evita que indague en el rostro de Saeran y me obliga a retomar mi atención a él- Ese sujeto solo está enojado porque prefiero hacer otras cosas.

Saeyoung finge estar conmovido. Si Saeran no estuviese presente, se lanzaría sobre Yoosung para abrazarlo dramáticamente y molestarlo. Pero no quiere que su hermano piense que prefiere a Yoosung sobre él. Mi esposo se hace líos con la culpa. En cambio, para mi es bastante simple, Saeran es su hermano real, Yoosung siempre le hizo pensar en quién podría haberse convertido su hermano si no hubiesen sido separados. Protegido, inocente, mimado, ingenuo, con esperanzas y sueños centellantes. No es de extrañarse que quiera tanto a Yoosung (a su… _particular_ forma).

Mis ojos se deslizan hacia Saeran, luce intrigado y ligeramente sorprendido de que Yoosung quiera estar con él por sobre sus amigos _normales_. Después de todo él tiene un exterior defensivo y aislado, que evita el contacto físico, es astuto, sádico y bastante cínico. Todo para proteger su verdadera naturaleza. Pero él no entiende que todo eso armoniza muy bien con Yoosung, a este le gusta un poco de jaloneos en su vida y en realidad no es nada frágil.

\- ¿Entonces…? –aventuro, ladeando el rostro- Tu compañero te llamó ¿Y qué pasó?

\- Me preguntó qué estaba haciendo y cuando le dije qué estábamos viendo se burló y dijo algo como " _¿Sigues buscando tu Amo o Sádico personal? Buena suerte con eso_ " y me colgó. –frunce el ceño, mirando su celular- No fue muy amable de su parte.

Saeran contiene una carcajada en su garganta. Saeyoung se ríe abiertamente y con burla. Mi mano sigue haciendo trazos en el papel mientras niego en silencio para no unirme a este par en sus burlas. Yoosung protesta y eso solo logra que mi esposo se anime más a destartalarse de risa.

Gracias al anónimo compañero, la imagen de Yoosung con un cartel diciendo " _Se busca Amo_ " no va a escapar de mi cabeza en años.

\- Ya… -intento poner un poco de orden y le doy una palmadita en la mano a Saeyoung para que se detenga- ¡Me vas a dejar sorda!

\- Pero… -me lanza una mirada suplicante.

Lo sé.

Lo sé.

Realmente es divertido.

¿Con qué tipo de gente se juntaba Yoosung?

\- Oh…

Ahí está mi simple explicación.

\- ¿Oh…? –pregunta Yoosung, intrigado.

\- Para ponértelo simple, los términos como Amo, Sádico, Sumiso y Masoquista, junto a otros, son títulos en ciertos tipos de relaciones. –lucho por mantener esta explicación lo más simple posible.

\- Me hago una idea. –se adelanta, sonrojándose- Si sé qué es un sumiso ¿Pero no es lo mismo que un masoquista?

¿Por qué esto no me extraña…? Pero la verdadera pregunta es ¿Yoosung sabe que eso es él o solo cree que son conceptos interesantes que se aprende navegando por internet a las tres de la mañana…? Con lo inocente que es, puedo apostar por la segunda opción.

\- No es lo mismo sumiso y masoquista. –aclaro- Pero usualmente en estas prácticas, sexuales o no, un amo es un sádico y un sumiso tiene tendencias masoquistas. Pero no siempre. –afirmo con mi voz- El principio de un Amo es controlar a un sumiso, quitarle las responsabilidades, usualmente de su placer, para encargarse él de estas. Así que el Amo dicta el cómo, cuándo, dónde y qué intensidad. Libera al sumiso de responsabilidades, se hace cargo de ellas y el sumiso termina libre. Aunque esto usualmente se rige dentro del _cuarto_ , pero hay Amos dedicados. –sonrío- Jumin, por ejemplo, es un Amo que no es sádico y es un Amo dedicado.

La reacción es en cadena. Saeyoung se atora con su propia saliva, sorprendido por mi inesperada revelación. Yoosung ahoga un grito y se empuja hacia atrás, casi cayéndose de la silla, completamente rojo, negando con fuerza. La mezcla de sonidos estrepitosos toma por sorpresa a Saeran quien hace todo lo posible por apartarse de ambos.

¿Yo?

Yo comienzo a reír abiertamente, dejando que las dos personas frente a mí que conocen a Jumin me miren con sorpresa absoluta.

\- Si… -sigo dibujando, esta vez con mis ojos sobre el papel- Él es un tipo de Amo, un _Daddy Dom_. Solo imaginen por un segundo que Elly fuese una persona y no una gata. Los mimos, cuidados, preferencias y atenciones que le da son increíbles. La mantiene controlada, dentro de su costoso departamento con él, sino, con Jaehee, y la llena de obsequios y se adelanta a sus deseos antes de que los tenga. Si fuese una mujer, sería tan cuidada y mimada como una princesa. Y en ningún momento hay una vena sádica ahí. –levanto mis ojos a ellos- Él no es sádico, no castiga ni pospone lo que quiere Elly, su tipo de dominio es a través de estímulos positivos. Así que es obvio que tipo de pareja sería él, si es que encuentra alguien.

Mi sonrisa de victoria se ensancha cuando noto que he impresionado a Saeyoung y creo que le he dado nuevo material para molestar a Jumin. Hay orgullo en su mirada. Aunque no habla, puedo notar en la forma en que mueve sus labios, " _Brillante_ ", y le guiño un ojo.

Lo sé. Lo sé.

Ya lo he dicho antes. No cualquiera se logra casar con un Dios ¿No?

\- Bien… -Yoosung medita mis palabras- Pero Jumin en general es cruel con Jaehee ¿No es una vena sádica esa?

\- No, porque él no encuentra placer en ello. En realidad, para él no es crueldad. –le explico- Él le pone menos trabajo del que se pone a sí mismo, la recompensa con dinero y horas extras. En su lógica, él confía en Jaehee, su forma de demostrarlo es dándole importantes proyectos y trabajos. Sí, es un controlador y dominante, pero eso es normal en un Amo que no solo lo es en lo sexual, sino naturalmente y todo el tiempo. Pero –detengo mi dibujo por un momento- recuerda que no hay una relación de ningún tipo entre Jaeehee y él. Si fuese así, dada su personalidad, él estaría pendiente de sus horas de sueño, de que coma y, en realidad, no la haría trabajar. La querría en casa, como a Elly, en un ambiente de cuidados y mimos que él controle. –mi sonrisa se amplía- Ahora, un Sádico, dentro de esta temática, es aquel que gusta jugar con los bordes del placer y el dolor.

Saeran inmediatamente se pone rígido. Algo me dice que no va a mirar hacia Saeyoung y mi persona en lo que resta de esta charla.

\- ¿Dolor? –pregunta Yoosung, a pesar de su ligera mueca, noto el sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Si…

Más que un Amo, él necesita una persona Sádica en su vida.

\- El dolor y el placer están muy unidos. Un ejemplo simple es cuando te pica una parte del cuerpo y no puedes dejar de rascarte a pesar de que sabes que te puedes estar lastimando pero se siente bien ¿No…? –mi voz se quiebra un poco.

Las manos de Saeyoung vuelven a caer sobre mis hombros. Pesadas. Más cálidas. Mi vientre siente un peso fantasma.

\- El Sádico es el que usa el látigo o la fusta, instrumentos variados que son netamente disciplinarios y otros que hierven el placer pero no dejan que explote. –lucho por mantener mi voz nivelada y trago pesadamente.

Los pulgares de Saeyoung presionan mi espalda, bajan con disimulo por el cuello de mi blusón hasta llegar a mi piel y solo un par de centímetros y vuelven a subir hasta mi nuca, muy casualmente.

\- ¿Ves…? –aclaro la garganta- Ahí dije algo importante: _Disciplinarios_. Porque si, usualmente un Amo es un Sádico como un Sumiso es un Masoquista. Pero no siempre. El Sádico puede no querer controlar el cómo, cuándo y qué intensidad. Para este eso es irrelevante. Solo puede querer hacer un desastre de ti, que no sepas si lo que quieres es más o que pare hasta rogarle por un poco de piedad. -respiro por la boca, ahora siento las yemas de sus pulgares al inicio de mi cuello, masajeando, bajando y debo controlar mi sonrojo.

Saeyoung sabe que asocio ese tacto con sus propios juegos conmigo. En realidad, mi cuerpo reconoce esos masajes como una promesa de algo. Él lo sabe. Y está jugando a propósito conmigo.

No me extraña que Saeran este sonrojado y negándose a mirarnos. Yo a duras penas puedo mantener mis ojos en Yoosung.

\- Un Sádico gusta de picar, de empujar tus límites, de confundir tu sentido de placer y dolor, de querer que te preste atención y que te deje en paz. –respiro hondo, noto que Yoosung esta tan interesado en mis palabras que no se da cuenta que estoy respirando pesadamente- Hay Sádicos que pueden ser algo dominantes, pero no llegan al rol de Amo, porque a fin de cuentas quieren que participes libremente. Un ejemplo de este tipo de Sádico es Saeyoung.

Yoosung abre la boca, creo que está gritando en silencio. Saeran golpea la palma de su mano contra su frente.

\- Otros, son Sádicos pero no tienen una vena de Amo, como Saeran. –concluyo.

Ahora si Yoosung está jadeando y mi cuñado me mira con sorpresa.

" _¿Impresionado?_ " le miro.

La boca abierta, los ojos a punto de salirse de sus cuencas. El pálido rostro rápidamente sonrojado.

Sí, definitivamente lo impresioné.

A primera instancia alguien creería que Saeran podría ser Amo. Grave error. El detonante más fuerte es su búsqueda por su versión no sexual de un Amo, de alguien que le guíe. Un hermano, una madre, una Salvadora. En un punto también espero de mí una sustituta de esos dos últimos roles, pero le dejé en claro que soy su familia, su hermana, para protegerlo, sí, pero como una igual.

Además, no todo el mundo debe ser Amo o Sumiso, así no funciona la sociedad. Si, Saeran es un Sádico, tiene la vena ahí y ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez en la intimidad pueda asumir un rol de Amo como una forma de asegurar que esa persona no le dejará. Pero ¿Naturalmente? No, no tiene una vena de Amo. Después de todo él tiene un alma que naturalmente necesita de otro, que busca la aprobación de otro. No es como Jumin, acostumbrado a estar en la cima. En realidad, Saeran había sido el _súbdito más leal_ de esa loca secta. Rebelde o tsundere, Sádico o cínico, él necesita el abrigo de otro. Uno cálido, dulce y afectuoso.

Mis pensamientos se detienen. Yoosung ha comenzado a bombardear con preguntas a Saeran. El pobre se aparta, gira el rostro, se niega a responder, luchando por ocultar su sonrojo. Ya sé que se va a vengar de mí eventualmente. Mis ojos van a mi dibujo, el boceto de un Yoosung con una gargantilla de cuero en la que cuelga una placa con su nombre. Aunque solo es su rostro, tiene orejas de perro, de las que se levantan sobre su cabeza pero las puntas caen de forma adorable. Y esto me hace pensar que por algo dibujé el personaje que me inspiró Saeran como un hombre lobo, de juegos bruscos, peligroso, más salvaje, pero no un alfa, no el líder.

Yoosung sería un lindo cachorrito en ese mundo de fantasía.

Un tirón en mis brazos hace que casi bote la silla al levantarme. Sayoung me mira divertido y yo me equilibro para no caer. Hay una promesa en su mirada. Mis ojos van a los chicos, Yoosung parece que no soltará la idea un buen rato, tiene tantas dudas e inocentemente confía tanto en Saeran a pesar de ser un terco absoluto.

Si, hay tiempo.

Saeyoung me toma de la mano y me lleva por el corredor, hacia su oficina. Antes de entrar por la puerta me levanta en brazos, como princesa y noto que hay cables por todos lados, además de pedazos de placa y metal. Me río cuando lo siento saltar entre su desorden y el aire frío golpea mis piernas desnudas hasta por debajo de la falda. Él no tarda en lanzarse sobre su silla ejecutiva y ambos nos deslizamos en ella hasta que golpea la pared. Me rio abiertamente, sentada de costado, con mis piernas sobre uno de los apoyabrazos y mi espalda en el otro. Él luce encantado pero hay algo como fuego fundido su mirada.

Las mariposas en mi vientre se asientan.

\- ¿Así que soy un Sádico? –pregunta, deslizando sus uñas bien cortadas sobre mi muslo, ascendiendo debajo de mi falda.

Asiento, mirando su mano y luego la puerta que sigue abierta.

\- Los chicos…

\- Y un Sádico –continúa, divertido- gustan de empujar límites entre lo que quieres y no.

Mis ojos se abren con sorpresa.

Oh no.

\- Por favor, no me digas que vamos a intentar exhibicionismo de esta manera. –susurro apresuradamente, tomando su mano para detenerla.

Oh no.

Oh no.

Él suelta una carcajada burlona y enmarca una ceja.

\- ¿De _esta manera_? –me pica- Entonces… ¿Ya habías pensado en probar exhibicionismo…?

Mis mejillas se encienden rápidamente e intento bajarme de la silla. Lo cual es una tarea difícil cuando mis piernas están por encima del apoyabrazos. Mi lucha se ve interrumpida por sus brazos y yo intento llegar con mis brazos al suelo. Si mis piernas están atrapadas, tal vez pueda arrastrarme.

Está bien.

No es la forma con más estilo para escapar.

Pero quiero puntos por originalidad.

En algún punto termino en una incómoda posición, mis piernas aun enganchadas en el apoyabrazos pero con el torso girado hacia el suelo y mis dedos a punto de tocar la fría superficie. La mano de Saeyoung se cierra con firmeza sobre mi trasero, justo por debajo de la falda. Mis ojos se abren exponencialmente. En esta posición solo estoy más expuesta y desarmada.

Oh no.

Oh no.

\- Meowy, cierra la puerta y quédate afuera. –ordena Saeyoung.

El RoboCat se activa desde el rincón. La ágil mancha blanca corre y salta entre el desorden hasta salir de la habitación y jala con su cola la puerta hasta cerrarla. Desde afuera escucho como se ha puesto seguro y me pregunto de qué forma lo hizo. Pero Saeyoung me asciende otra vez y con extrema facilidad se las arregla para sentarme frente a él, a ahorcadas sobre su regazo ¿Alguna vez he mencionado que mi esposo es bastante diestro con sus manos?

\- Adoro que uses falda. –sus dedos vuelven a recorrer mis piernas, metiéndose bajo la tela y apretando mi trasero con fuerza- Tengo total acceso a ti. Me gusta eso.

Una de sus manos me suelta e intenta retirarse los lentes pero yo lo detengo, agarro su muñeca con fuerza y niego, tomándolo con sorpresa.

\- Los lentes se quedan, -ordeno mientras me inclino y muerdo la piel suave entre su dedo índice y pulgar hasta que da un respingón- Eso es por distraerme. –regaño, mirándolo con cierto reproche.

\- ¿Qué te puedo decir? –sonríe de lado, aprovecha la cercanía para deslizar su pulgar por el borde de mi labio inferior- Al parecer soy un Sádico bien estudiado.

\- ¿Impresionado? –pregunto, rodeando con mis brazos su cuello.

No planeo huir de él. Lo sabe. No hay nada que su ingeniosa mente proponga que yo no esté dispuesta a sentir y tal vez superar.

\- Siempre. –muerde mi labio inferior, siento sus dientes deslizarse lentamente, haciendo mi boca palpitar- Ahora es mi turno de impresionarte a ti.

\- Encantada. –murmuro, acortando la distancia hasta besarlo.

Sonrío. Definitivamente este hombre será mi bendita ruina.

 **¡Saludos!** Y con esto siento que entre la reciente publicación " _Dedos firmes_ " y esta, Noct les dio alguna clase de BDSM sin querer. Estas peticiones que me dan. Gente. En serio ¿MC explicándole a Yoosung sobre Amos y Sádicos? ¡Pobre Yoosung!

Y si, antes que pregunten, es a libre interpretación el tipo de relación de Saeran y Yoosung. Amigos o algo más. Tienen todo mi apoyo.

 **¡Sus deseos son órdenes para mí!** Exactamente eso. Pienso hacer más drabbles como este ¿Qué les gustaría leer? ¿Algo romántico? ¿Curioso? ¿Cómico? ¿Alguna situación en particular de esta pareja? En realidad, pienso hacer lo mismo con mis otros one-shots (" _Hechizante Carmesí_ ", " _Exhalante Súplica_ " y " _Dedos Firmes_ "), si tienen alguna petición para las otras parejas pueden dejarlas en las respectivas historias ¿Algo que quieran leer con Saeyoung? ¡Déjenme saber!

¡Nos leemos!

Nocturna4


	3. Modelo

**Modelo**

Apoyo mis rodillas a cada costado de las caderas de Saeyoung y me yergo para que la cámara de mi celular capte mejor su torso y rostro. Él me mira con tal pánico que cualquiera creería que estoy apuntándolo con un arma.

\- ¡Lo prometiste! –le recuerdo, intentando apartar su mano para ver sus facciones pero me es virtualmente imposible dado que Saeyoung se mueve y el cojín inflable lo hace con él. Así que en cualquier momento terminaré sobre él o con mi trasero en el suelo.

Y aunque la primera opción es mejor que la segunda, ninguna de las dos ayudará en mi proyecto.

\- Pero… -se asoma por entre sus dedos, totalmente sonrojado y toma el cuello de su camiseta de manga larga para cubrirse hasta la nariz- ¡Soy tímido!

 _Tímido mi…_

Pero noto que ahora puedo ver parte de sus caderas y vientre. En esta pelea dado que Saeyoung esta en parte sentado y en parte recostado en el cojín, el pantalón que lleva hoy ha descendido hasta el borde de la decencia. Así que ahora no solo veo su vientre sino la suave V inferior entre sus caderas que se exactamente hacia donde desciende.

Oh…

Si el universo te da limones…

Mi dedo da un clic y luego otro.

El celular anuncia que estoy tomando fotografías.

Y Saeyoung baja la mano con alarma al notar la ventaja que me ha dado.

\- ¡Pervertida!

\- ¡Soy tu esposa!

\- ¿Y eso que tiene que ver?

\- ¡Obvio que debo ser pervertida! –le recuerdo.

Hay una sonrisa astuta en sus labios. Pero se borra cuando tomo otra foto, esta vez de su rostro. Ahora vuelve la timidez, mirando a un lado y otro con algo de pánico. En un parpadeo me toma de la cintura hasta apretarme de su cuerpo y gira para quedar sobre mí. Lo miro con sorpresa por el repentino cambio y siento la sangre caliente en mi pecho, dificultándome el respirar. Ambos lucimos agitados. El cojín nos hunde como un pequeño nido y mi piel se eriza.

Pero Saeyoung me suelta.

Y sale corriendo de mi estudio.

\- ¡Cobarde! –grito, luchando por levantarme y darle caza.

\- ¡Es una huida estratégica! –me _corrige_ , buscando sacarme ventaja.

Cuando llega a las zonas comunales de la casa, intenta poner una de las sillas del comedor como obstáculo. Pero mis ojos se apartan de él y encuentro a Saeran recostado en el sillón de la amplia sala, donde la pérgola en el techo deja pasar la luz del día y da una hermosa vista del cielo azul. Él ha dejado de escribir en su laptop y ahora tiene su mirada sobre su hermano y luego en mí.

Perfecto.

\- ¡Saeran! –llamo y señalo a mi esposo- ¡Atrápalo! –pido.

Si alguien creyera que estoy dándole una orden es porque no puede ver la sonrisa sádica que llega hasta su mirada. Saeyoung ahoga un grito cuando nota a su gemelo saltar sobre el sillón y embiste en su dirección a toda velocidad, como un depredador letal con garras y dientes peligrosos.

\- ¡Sin dañarlo! –aclaro, deteniéndome al borde de la sala.

Saeran apenas se retiene un segundo. Su mano se apoya en la mesa y se desliza sobre la madera con agilidad. Saeyoung intenta apartarse pero las sillas que intentó usar como obstáculos lo tienen atrapado. Así que hay una colisión de gemelos y aquel por el que he apostado termina encima, victorioso. Cuando me acerco noto que Saeran está agitado pero su mirada brilla con vida y su sonrisa es de pura diversión. Aunque tiene una mano sobre el cuello de mi esposo no está presionándolo y la otra está suspendida en el aire, a centímetros de los ojos de Saeyoung. Pero él no luce asustado, también esta agitado y a pesar de haber sido vencido hay alegría en su mirada, por ese pequeño juego que ahora pueden tener. Un poco letal y peligroso, pero es suyo, de hermanos.

\- ¿Ahora qué hizo? –me pregunta Saeran, mirándome sobre su hombro.

\- Me prometió algo y ahora esta avergonzado.

\- Cumple. –le ordena Saeran, levantándose con bastante altivez en sus facciones.

Saeyoung gimotea en juego, extendiendo sus manos hacia su gemelo.

\- Pero…

\- Cumple. –le da un golpe en la mano, no muy fuerte aunque lo suficiente para que suene- O te haré cumplir.

Una risa escapa de mis labios. Ambos hermanos me miran intrigados pero yo niego ligeramente. Mejor no decirles cómo he imaginado que lo obligaría. Hay cosas que solo funcionan en mi cabeza.

\- ¿Necesitas ayuda? –pregunta Saeran, notando que su hermano se está negando a dejar el suelo.

La mirada de mi cuñado parece rogar que acepte y poder maltratar un poco más a su ehrmano.

\- ¡No me rendiré sin pelear! –anuncia Saeyoung, ampliando sus extremidades en el suelo para dejar en claro su posición.

¿Qué es peor que niño travieso? Un adulto que apropósito actúa como uno.

\- Descuida. –sonrío de lado- Yo me encargo.

Saeran no luce muy seguro, en especial cuando me ve juntar las piernas de mi esposo para jalarlo de regreso a mi estudio. Pero en el segundo en que hago fuerza, Saeyoung relaja el cuerpo para no ponerme la tarea difícil. Así que termino usándolo de lustrador de piso con el extra de que todo el tramo se le curre gritar que estoy secuestrándolo.

\- ¡Eres un exagerado! –regaño, riéndome.

\- ¡Soy tu esposo!

\- ¿Se supone que ese era mi requisito para darte el puesto? –indago, enmarcando una ceja al acercarnos a mi estudio.

\- No, pero si era un requisito el hacerte reír. Y exagerar es un tipo de humor. –mueve sus cejas cobrizas con astucia cuando se explica- Además, funciona.

\- Siento que de forma elaborada me estás lanzando la culpa por todo este lío. –y termino de introducirlo a mi estudio.

Otra vez.

Y cierro la puerta con seguro. Ya sé que eso no es mucho. Algo me dice que con un par de movimientos en su celular puede lograr que todas las puertas de la casa se abran gracias a los seguros electrónicos. No solo la lavadora está conectada a la red ¡Hasta las bombillas están bajo su poder! Aquí adentro Saeyoung es un Dios.

\- Lo prometiste. –le recuerdo, cruzándome de brazos y apoyándome contra la pared.

\- Pensé que usaría algún disfraz…

\- Lo prometiste después de ver todas las fotos que tengo de Zen. –me acerco a él armada con mi celular- Tú mismo lo sugeriste.

\- Pero pensé que estaría disfrazado como _Zero_ , el personaje que… -señala mi libreta de bocetos sobre mi escritorio.

Ahí están dibujos de una versión de Saeyoung con los rasgos de un tigre de bengala.

\- El personaje que basé en ti. –digo por él- Te necesito de modelo, nada más ¿O caso viste fotos de Zen usando trajes de fantasía medieval como parte de mis referencias? No. –respondo antes de que él haga una broma al respecto- Necesito fotos de Saeyoung. No de uno de tus alteregos. Esta no es una misión, agente. Esto es un favor. A mí.

\- Pero… -se sienta por fin, cruzando sus piernas en una excelente posición de loto en el suelo y se agarra de sus tobillos- No hay nada grandioso en mí.

Mis ojos se entrecierran.

\- No soy Zen. –me recuerda- No tengo _ese_ nivel de encanto.

Mis pies avanzan hasta dejarme caer frente a él. Sí, no está diciendo que es feo. Eso lo sé. Sus niveles de inseguridad han ido subiendo a lo largo del tiempo. Y sé que cualquiera se pondría algo inseguro al comprarse con un modelo y actor que es constantemente reconocido por su belleza. Lo sé. Pero necesito dejarle en claro algo.

\- ¿Confías en mí? –pregunto.

Sus ojos lucen serios cuando asiente.

\- Con mi vida.

Lo sé.

\- Bien.

Antes de que proteste tomo el borde de su camiseta y en un inicio parece que voy a quitársela pero solo la atoro en su rostro, inmovilizando sus brazos con la tela y ocultando su cara. Después de eso lo empujo de regreso al suelo y para equilibrarse extiende sus piernas y recoge una ligeramente. Ahora todo su torso esta estirado y a la vista, sus brazos se aprecian tensos porque está luchando por soltárselos del todo. Y gracias a que tengo mi celular afuera desde el inicio, tomo una serie de fotos mientras él se retuerce para soltarse, cubrirse y rodar para huir. Al final mi mano libre termina apoyada en su espalda baja para que deje de agitarse, entretenida con la vista que me da al estar boca abajo y muevo mi pulgar en la pantalla táctil rápidamente.

\- No puedes…

\- Lo sé. –le corto.

Nadie puede saber de él. Saeyoung y Saeran están fuera del mapa. Por seguridad, ellos se mantienen ocultos, en especial de su poderoso padre. Pero por eso he escondido su rostro. Mi cuerpo se deja caer sobre su espalda, me recuesto y hundo mi rostro entre sus omóplatos. Su piel es suave y me tienta a derramar besos sobre él. Mi mano libre le ayuda a quitarse la camiseta. Ahora que no tiene nada con qué luchar parece perdido. Me intenta mirar por sobre el hombro, con sus lentes colgando de su rostro de forma graciosa. Hay tantas preguntas en su mirada miel pero yo solo respiro su aroma, disfruto de las pequeñas pecas, casi minúsculas, que caen en su espalda alta y poca gente sabe que están aquí. Esto es único en Saeyoung, ni siquiera Saeran tiene este mismo patrón de pecas. Puedo distinguir a mi esposo por el mapa de puntos que adornan su cuerpo.

Mi celular comienza a vibrar en mi mano y dejo que lo haga varios minutos en los que ambos nos quedamos en silencio. A pesar de ser tan bromistas, nuestra naturaleza es introvertida, podemos pasar aislados por mucho tiempo y nos es fácil sumirnos en nuestro propio mundo. Para él el binario, para mí dibujar. Cuando estoy segura, empujo el celular en su dirección y dejo que lo tome. Ni siquiera reviso los mensajes.

\- Míralos.

Me estiro para espiar por sobre su hombro y Saeyoung se acomoda boca abajo. Las fotos las he subido en una de las redes sociales bajo mi seudónimo como dibujante. En estos pocos minutos Saeyoung puede ver que bajo algunas fotografías he escrito " _Modelo para un nuevo personaje_ " y además de las fotos recientes he agregado una de tiempo atrás donde solo se puede ver su mirada dorada sin lentes.

Los comentarios que he recibido son extremadamente positivos. Algunos demasiados pervertidos y me aferro con una mezcla de orgullo y recelo a la espalda de Saeyoung. Algo tan primitivo como un " _Mío_ " silencioso se impregna en mi abrazo. Él ni siquiera ríe, está leyendo los mensajes completamente rojo y no llega ni al quinto (de treinta y subiendo). Solo aparta el celular y hunde el rostro en la bola que se ha vuelto la camiseta que le quité.

\- Si no vas a creer en las cosas pervertidas que te hago… pues deberé usar la opinión del público. –sentencio.

Él solo deja escapar un quejido lamentable y una serie de palabras que juro es árabe o tal vez alemán.

\- Quiero fotos de mi modelo. –repito, picando su cuello para que me mire y escalo por su espalda hasta llegar a su oído- Me lo prometiste.

\- Lo sé… -ahora suena completamente apenado- Me siento más cómodo en personaje, disfrazado.

\- Te puedo vendar los ojos y puedes escuchar música para que no te des cuenta cuando estoy tomando las fotografías, –propongo- pero necesito posturas de tu cuerpo para tener una referencia al dibujar.

En el fondo sé que parece que estoy proponiéndole algo completamente pervertido. Pero juro que es por motivos artísticos.

Bien, ahora mayoritariamente por motivos artísticos.

No soy una santa…

\- Debes tenerme paciencia. –me dice, girándose para quedar boca arriba.

Por mi parte doy un brinco de victoria al ver que esta cediendo.

\- _Siempre_ soy paciente contigo.

\- Y no usar a Saeran en mi contra.

\- No prometo nada. –sonrío y agito mi celular- ¿Entonces…?

\- Las tomaremos en el cuarto y solo tú podrás verlas. –me advierte- No quiero que me confundan con el narcisista de Zen.

\- No con el tipo de narcisismo que él tiene ¿Verdad, Dios? –acuso.

Él sonríe.

\- En el dormitorio. –ordena, apuntando la puerta.

\- Me gusta cómo suena eso. –bromeo, levantándome de un salto para quitar el seguro.

\- Ya veremos. –me susurra al oído, besándome justo abajo del lóbulo.

Me gusta _mucho_ más como suena eso.

Pero ahora debo concentrarme en la sesión de fotos de mi modelo. Por ahora.

 **¡Saludos!** Esta es otra historia que escribí hace ya un tiempo cuando hice escala en el aeropuerto de Santiago de Chile. Oh, tuve muchas horas ahí ¡Muchas!

 **¡Sus deseos son órdenes para mí!** Exactamente eso. Pienso hacer más drabbles como este ¿Qué les gustaría leer? ¿Algo romántico? ¿Curioso? ¿Cómico? ¿Alguna situación en particular de esta pareja? En realidad, pienso hacer lo mismo con mis otros one-shots (" _Hechizante Carmesí_ ", " _Exhalante Súplica_ " y " _Dedos Firmes_ "), si tienen alguna petición para las otras parejas pueden dejarlas en las respectivas historias ¿Algo que quieran leer con Saeyoung? ¡Déjenme saber!

¡Nos leemos!

Nocturna4


End file.
